


Christmas Shopping

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, roman to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: With the help of Roman, Dean finds the perfect Christmas present for Seth.





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

Dean huffed as he walked around the very large, very busy mall. Christmas was coming and that meant that it was time to buy presents for the people he loved. Normally, Christmas gift shopping was fairly simple. He only needed gifts for his mom, his sister, Roman, and his boyfriend, Seth, but this year was different. He and Seth had been together for three years now, and Dean was almost positive Seth was hoping (and expecting) Dean to propose this Christmas. He aimlessly walked around the busy mall, glancing at window displays in hopes that something would spark his imagination. Finally, he gave up and fished his phone out of his back pocket. 

“Ro, I need your help. I’m at the mall and have zero clue what to get Seth for Christmas.” He paused and waited for Roman to respond. “Thank you, okay see you soon.” He sighed in relief and put his phone away. Roman was about fifteen minutes from the mall, so Dean had time to kill before he arrived. He decided that he would treat himself to some food court grub before he and Roman set out to find that perfect gift.

A Cinnabon and fifteen minutes later, Roman walked up and slid into the seat across from his best friend, “Eating away your troubles?”

Dean sighed, “I’m hopeless, Ro. What am I gonna do?”

“You know what you’re gonna do. You know what you wanna do, so why are you punking out?” Roman asked.

Dean worried his bottom lip. “What if he says no?”

“Psh, that boy has been practically buying the ring himself these last couple of months. You got nothing to worry about, there’s no way he’ll say no.”

“You’re right.” He sighs, “I don’t wanna just wrap a ring box, though. I have a million ways to propose in my head, but none of them seem right.”

“Well, Seth is practically expecting you to propose, so throw him off. Give him well thought out gifts and make it seem like that’s all he’s getting this year.”

“I like it, good idea,” Dean said, “Now, what do I get him?”

Roman laughed, “Come on.”

~~~~~~~~~~

About two hours later, Dean was happy with this finds for Seth. There was one last stop, however, and this was the biggest one. Roman and Dean stepped into Kay Jewelers and went to look for rings.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. Can I help you?” a sales lady asked.

“We’re looking for the perfect engagement ring,” Roman said, “Something flashy, but not too flashy.”

“Well, take a look through these and let me know if you see one you like,” the woman said and motioned to a display. Most of the rings were simple and perfect for what they were looking for. 

Dean took one look and audibly gasped, “That one,” he said and pointed to the one that caught his eye. It was white gold with a center diamond that wasn’t too big but wasn’t small either. Smaller diamonds lined the ring, “It’s perfect.” [(Ring)](https://www.samuelsjewelers.com/angelina-14k-white-gold-round-diamond-engagement-ring-1-3-carat-total-weight.html)

Roman looked at the one he was pointing to, “I agree, that screams Seth.”

“Perfect, what size is he?” the woman asked as she fished out the ring.

“Size 12,” Dean said, “He’s been dropping it every other sentence for the past two months.”

“Great! I’ll write up the order and we’ll get you set on a payment plan and the works.” The woman walked off and left Dean and Roman alone.

“Alright, the new A Day to Remember album, a new workout water bottle, that necklace with the picture of Blue and Kevin and their names engraved in it, the French press, and the ring. I think you did a great job shopping, Dean,” Roman said.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t have done it without you, Ro. Thanks for rushing over here when I called,” Dean said.

Roman chuckled, “I had a feeling you’d need my help. Seth mentioned you were going out shopping, so I was on standby all day.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to chuckle, “Figures. Well, either way, thank you. Now, get outta here cause now I gotta shop for you.”

“Sure you don’t need me? I mean, I have a great insight as to what to get me,” Roman joked.

“You’re hilarious. Hey, do me a favor though and keep all this Kay stuff with you. Seth is a snooper and I don’t want to take any chances of him finding it.” 

Roman shook his head, “I gotchu. Now, of course, this means I’ll have to get G something from here so she’s not too suspect.”

“Couldn’t you just tell her you’re holding onto the ring for me?” Dean asked.

“Sure I could, but then I’ll never hear the end of how I was standing there, in the jewelry store and didn’t think to get her something.”

Dean laughed, “Okay, fair enough. Anyway, I owe you one, Uce.” The lady returned with paperwork for Dean and once it was all sorted out, Roman took the papers and slid them into the shopping bag he was carrying; he had found another present for JoJo while they were shopping.

“Alright, I’ll see you later, man. Good luck on the rest of your shopping,” Roman said. He hugged Dean and then departed, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. What the hell was he gonna get Roman? Maybe he could look into getting him some vacation time and pay for that instead of actual gifts; Roman was more of an experience type guy rather than a materialistic guy, just like Dean. He shrugged and walked around the mall some more in hopes that inspiration would strike him.

By the end of the trip, he had more things for Seth and a few things for JoJo and Galina and he’d managed to find something for Roman, but he was definitely sure about the experience trip rather than more things that would just sit there collecting dust. As he was exiting the mall, his phone went off.

“Hey, babe.”

“When are you coming home? I miss you,” Seth whined from the other end of the line.

Dean chuckled, “I’ll be home soon, I’m on the way back to the car. I’ll see you soon, love you.”

“Love you too. Hurry home!” Dean chuckled to himself, he couldn’t wait to marry that man.


End file.
